Photoshoot
by Fanficer21
Summary: It was time for Dick Grayson to go to another photoshoot. He's been to hundreds before, so why should this one be any different? WARNING: Sexy Dick Grayson! Rated T to be safe. Dick is 16 in here. Enjoy! *On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Young Justice will be mine when lizards recite "The Odessy". Yeah, that'll never happen. But Maggie is of my creation.

Reading through many fanfictions I wondered what how it would be to read one about a photoshoot or something. But after not finding much I decided to write one myself. As soon as I started it, it took a life of its own and this is the result. WARNING: Contains a sexy Dick Grayson!

This story is somewhat Dick/OC.

Hope y'all enjoy it!

-

** Photoshoot**  
** By: Fanficer21**

_ding_

"Do I have to do this?!" Dick Grayson grumbled to his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, as they entered the studio building. Bruce gave his son a sympathetic look and a pat on the shoulder as they stopped at the front desk and checked in.

"You know how the press gets! And don't forget about your fanclub." The man pointed out. Dick pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the though of the hormonal girls that follow him around school. "It's either this or you go to Madam Penderguilly's *First name that came to mind* charity ball." He finished with a smirk. Dick hung his head in response as he sat down in a chair next to Bruce in the waiting room.

"Ugh! I can't stand her events, they are so boring and she always treats me like a little kid." Dick fumed while looking up to face his snickering father. "Well I hate to break it to you Dick, but you are a kid." At that statement Bruce quickly put his arms up in front of him to protect himself from his son's fist. Seconds later they both laughed as they playfully punched each other in their seats until a flash of light made them jump.

"Awww! Isn't that just the most darling thing ever!" A young woman in skinny jeans wearing a black and white striped shirt and grey scarf with short blond hair stood in front of them. She looked about 17. She was holding a camera in her hand and a big smile on her face while laughing at the duo's dumbfounded reactions. She epically failed at trying not to snort. "Won't this be a perfect picture for the cover of "Gotham's Rich and Famous" or "Gotham Times".

"Ahem!" Bruce caught her attention and stood up to greet her. "And you are...?" She looked up at him like a deer in the headlights as he towered over her and extended his hand.

"Oh right! Sorry! I'm Maggie, the new student photographer. It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Wayne." she smiled and shook his hand before peering around the man to look at the boy still sitting in his chair. "And you must be Richard! You're a lot cuter in person." Her last comment only made Dick blush before he stood up to stand next to Bruce shaking her hand.

"So shall we get started? If you would wait here Mister Wayne, I'll give him back within the hour!" She said as she practicly dragged Dick into the studio who only squeaked in response.

"Keep it appropriate." The man called after his son who just disppeared into a room on the far left. Shrugging his shoulders, Bruce sat back down and picked up a magazine to read.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Entering the studio room Maggie swiftly walked to the dressing room where she promptly pushed him through the curtain. She then went to ready her big guns for the photoshoot.

Dick thumbed through the articles of clothing hanging on a rack inside said dressing room. The outfits were organized numerically. He suddenly heared her voice just outside the curtain making him jump.

"I've supplied a few outfits for you to try on. Come on out when you're ready." Dick heard her footsteps disappear, then a few camera flashes go off as she tested the lighting and angle.

Looking at the outfits he found a Gotham Acadamy school uniform. After undressing and putting on outfit #1 he exited into the white room. He looked around and noticed the white screen against the wall surrounded by several lights and umbrellas. Further back was Maggie and her camera set. She had to stand on a small stool to reach it. He quickly made his way over to the screen after she pointed to it while she checked the zoom mode. When she looked up she couldn't help but blush. He wore the blue blazer over the white button up shirt, a tie,  
and his blue trousers. His hair was slicked back with gel, but he still looked quite handsome. Especially when his muscles were more noticable. Before the photoshoot started, she went to put makeup on Dicks face and neck so he didn't look too pale.

"Now I want you to do some poses like you would when you are in class or walking around at school." Doing as he was told he made a few poses like he was walking down the hall with a thoughtful look on his face. _flash_. He held the end of a pencil between his teeth as if he were trying to figure out a tough math equation, but we all know he kicks math's butt. _flash_. He sat in the chair Maggie provided with his head laying on the back and his arms on each armrest. His muscles were Bulging through the blazer and undershirt. _flash_.

"Great Richard! Now go put on another outfit." Dick quickly walked back to the dressing room.

"Time for #2." he breathed as he replaced the uniform with a thin black V-neck t shirt exposing his collarbone, pectorals, and biceps. Plus skinny dark blue jeans. "Hmmm! This will make the fangirls flip" he thought while looking himself over in the mirror. He didn't look half bad, except for his hair. Maybe if he took it down a little. No! Bruce would have a cow if he did anything to give people a chance to connect the resemblence between Dick Grayson and Robin. With a sigh he exited the room and found only to his suprise Maggie right in front of him holding a wet towel and a comb. An evil smirk was on her face before she pushed him right back into the room.

"Hey! What are you-" he was cut off as the towel was thrown over his head and he felt her hands gently rub it along his scalp. The rythmic motion of her massaging hands felt nice. It reminded him of when his mom used to wash his hair. Silent tears worked their way to the corners of his eyes at the memory. He closed his eyes when his hair, becoming slack from the wet towel, fell into them as Maggie continued to work it around.

When she was done, she quickly pulled the towel from Dick's head and threw it to the floor. Then she grabbed the comb from between her teeth and worked it around his hair smoothing out the cowlicks caused by said towel. The comb rubbing against his scalp felt nice as well, that is until it abruptly stopped. When Dick opened his eyes he saw Maggie staring at him like a Moose in the headlights*. Suddenly she grabbed his shoulders and rushed him over to the chair and plopped him down before running to the camera and taking a few shots. He was then startled when she ran to him again, grabbed his arm and yanked it up to rest on the armrest and gently placed his head on his hand before running back and taking more pictures. He was confused as to what made her react this way. He quickly looked at the clock. flash. He had been doing this for almost 30 minutes now and he was starting to get tired. He couldn't resist the yawn that was surfacing and quickly raised his arms above his head to stretch his muscles. flash. After sitting for a few minutes he suddenly got an ich on his stomach and without thinking he forced the hem up as he scratched after the moving ich. However, in the process of chasing said ich, he exposed a few of his abs which he then heard Maggie giggle along with several more flashes.

When it was time for his next outfit he waltzed to the dressing room and chuckled to himself when he heard more flashes. Entering the room the first thing he did was look in the mirror. Upon seeing his reflection his jaw dropped too the floor. Having his hair down and his bangs combed over to one side along with his peircing blue eyes made him look good.

Wait scratch that, he was hot!

He admired himself a little more before looking at outfit #3. However, it was just dark grey long sleeved dress shirt. It was a snug shrit that reinforced every muscle beneath the shirt. He left the top button undone or else it would have choked him. The dark jeans matched the shirt perfectly. Making his way to the mirror he rubbed his hands through his ebony hair and toussled it about. Looking at his reflection, he was having a hard time believing it was him looking back. He looked lilke a whole new person, not to mention his stricking Romani features were enhanced greatly. All he was missing was a scarf. If he wore sunglasses he would look dead sexy, but they would be a dead giveaway screaming "Look at me, I'm the boy wonder!"

He observed himself once more in the mirror before exiting the confines of the dressing room with a blush and a deep exhale. Maggie, who was adjusting some new furniture onto the scene fell to the floor after tripping over the stool's leg as soon as she looked his way. Her face was as red as a tomato and she was stuttering as she got up.

"Y-you look s-sexy!" Causing him to blush even more. He hung his head to hide his beat red face. "Th-Thanks."

Maggie then led him to a long white padded stool/foot rest. She placed his arms to rest behind him. Then she tilted his head back a little so he stared sideways at the camera. She smoothed his hair down a little over his eyes before taking a few shots. But when she came back this time her movements were slow as if she was trying really hard not to trip over her feet. Her head was down and her face was bright red again. Seeing this, Dick sat up straight and was about to ask her what was wrong until she squeaked out her orders.

"R-Rich-ard, P-please get ba-ack i-in-to p-p-posi-tion." Her face looked like it was going to explode, but he did as he was instructed. "Now c-close yo-your e-eyes." He did this too. His nerves began kicking in. What was she so jittery about? He got his answer when he felt shaky hands grab the top of his shirt. The shirt suddenly became loose as she slowly undid a few of the buttons exposing his pectorals again causing him to tense and try to hide his blush. He felt a soft hand rest on his chest as her soft voice whispered to him. "R-Relax." He instinctively relaxed his muscles and exhaled deeply. Her hand left his skin and continued to pull the shirt apart until she reached his stomach. The air in the room combined with her breathing tickled his skin as she pulled the shirt over his left shoulder revealing the entire left side of his chest and some abs. He laughed a little when the makeup brush applied its foundation to his body. He was already wearing watherproof foundation to cover his scars, but he wasn't going to tell her that. It tickled as it lightly trailed over his chest and down his stomach, and just as quickly as it came, it vanished. He exhaled again until a sudden moisture touching his exposed skin made him jump. The smell of some kind of cologne washed over his nose. Maggie then reached behind him and grabbed his right arm pulling it in front of him and placed a small glass bottle in his hand. Then he felt her grab his right leg and lift in onto the stool. His left leg remained on the floor.

'So I'm advertising for some new cologne huh? Bruce is gonna kill me.' He sighed before forcing a smirk on his face when her heard her walking back to the camera. Several flashes were heard and he could barely make out her soft giggles among the numerous flashes. He opened one eye to peek and she practicly squealled with joy as another flash went off. After that, she clapped her hands excitedly and hugged Dick when he sat up all the way and readjusted his shirt. She planted a kiss on his right cheek before pulling him up and shoving him back into the dressing room. While he changed back into his original outfit, she put the furniture back against the wall and turned off her camera.

"Thank you so much for your time Richard! I was really nervous at first with this being my first time and all, but I had a great time. I hope you did too!" Maggie rambled from behind the curtain. Dick popped his head from behind the curtain and smiled a big toothy grin at her before he finished changing. She responded with a squeal and jumped up and down with her hands clasped together.

A minute later Dick came out with his casual dress suit on but this time his hair wasn't slicked back. Although he combed it back as far as he could to appease Bruce. He also kept the kiss remains on his cheek. Dick and Maggie left the room together, arms over each other's shoulders and bashful smiles on their faces. But as soon as they entered the waiting room and saw Bruce, Dick instantly bowed head and tried to once again hide his blush. This action caused Bruce to raise an eyebrow and look quizzically between them. Dick quickly said goodbye to Maggie and sped walked to the door while Bruce paid the studio. Upon seeing his son's jittery behavior he looked back and forth form Maggie's and Dick's retreating bodies. Maggie was shuffling back to the studio room unsuccessfully hiding her red face. Did he really want to know what happened? He'd pry it out of his son eventually. So with a shrugg of his shoulders he went to catch up to the escaping boy.

Once they were in the car Bruce looked at Dick and exhaled. "Your hair..." Dick tensed up and tried to appologise for it being so much like Robin's. "B-Bruce I'm sor-"

"It looks nice"

"What?"

The man reached over and ruffled his son's hair with a laugh causing Dick to laugh too before pushing his father's hand away.

A few days later Dick walked down to the dining hall and found a stack of mail on the table. Finding what he was search for, the "Gotham's Rich and Famous" magazine he pulled it from the pile. The back of the magazine was facing him, but as soon as he turned it over he saw himself looking right back. His eyes almost popped out of his head, becuase it wasn't just any picture of him. Oh no! It was the one where he was advertising the cologne. One eye open as if daring anyone to try and be as sexy as he was.

"Crap!"

"What are you so interested in Dick?" Bruce asked as he came down for breakfast, still in his pajamas, it was a saturday after all and he cancelled his meetings at Wayne Enterprises. His only response from Dick was the boy whipping around, blushing fiercly and then running out of the dining hall and up the stairs to his room. Locking himself in so Bruce wouldn't see his embarrassment. He looked down to make sure he still had the magazine so Bruce wouldn't see it.

"What? Noooooo!" He had dropped it on the floor in his hurry to escape. "I'm dead!" He banged his head against the door.

"RICHARD!" The boy groaned. Continously hitting his head on the door.

* I used _Moose in the headlights _rather than_ Deer in the headlights _because it would imply bigger eyes.

So what do y'all think?

I got the clothing ideas from looking up various outfits for men on google. Well except for the school uniform which belongs to Young Justice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Photoshoot Chapter 2**  
**By. Fanficer 21**

Disclaimer: I would love to own Young Justice, but it belongs to the creators, DC Comics and anyone else affiliated. But not me! boohoo!

Note: no animals were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on chapter 1 and I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!

On with the show! Enjoy!

This couldn't be happening. He came to Mount Justice to escape the embarrassment of having done those poses for Maggie the other day. Even more so when Bruce gave him the 'The Talk' for 3 straight hours. His mind was forever burned. Even Alfred would give a passing thought about hormones and that he too went through the phases a long time ago. That just made him feel even worse. It was just a photoshoot and now they were treating him like he was... He wasn't sure what to think about the subject. Going to Barbara's house was out of the question, because he would have been mauled by rabid fangirls from all corners of Gotham. So to escape this torture he went to the only other place he could be safe from hormonal fangirls and concerned adults.

Poor Robin didn't know how wrong he was.

So here he was in the living room at Mount Justice surrounded by his friends, except he wasn't having any fun. At all. Not with his four female teammates oogling over his pictures in the magazine that somehow made it's way into Mount Justice. His best friend Wally, currently clutching his stomach and gasping for breath was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. After all, he was the only one who knew the true identity of Robin and that the girls were crazy about him, well his pictures anyway, which made it all the funnier.

"W-Where did you get t-that?" Robin squeaked from his position on one of the couches, but the girls either ignored him or didn't hear over their giggles. He had been trying valiantly to control his blushing, but he couldn't keep it up, not with the girls verbally expressing their thoughts on each picture or reading the published article.

Artemis who was holding the magazine read aloud in a hyperly fan girl voice:

"The Prince of Gotham has once again caught the world's attention. Not because of his excellent people skills, or his status as Billionaire Bruce Wayne's Ward. But by his ability to woo the ladies with a single look. Everywhere, teenage girls are falling "head over heels" for our own Gothamite." Eyes wide behind the sunglasses, Robin tried to remain calm and sit comfortably. But it was hard to do when the girls wouldn't shut up.

"Man, I'd like a piece of that!" Raquel interjected followed by a "mmhmmm" from M'gann. The temperature in the room just got a few degrees hotter as Robin hid his face in his hands. He felt a headache coming on from all the blood rushing to his face.

"Me too! He's hot, and just look at those abs!" Zatanna squealed pointing to the picture of him in the black V-neck causing the others to squeal as well. His hand was up his shirt exposing his stomach muscles with a satisified expression on his face.

"Uh uh! I'm too busy oogling that sexy chest of his. I didn't think he could be this sexy. He always seemed like a shrimp. But now, I don't know if I can resist glomping him the next time I see him." Artemis hummed, biting her thumb while pointing at a smaller version of the cover photo. Poor Robin looked like he was about to cry.

"Wait! Listen to this: "I interviewed several girls from the "Richard Grayson Fanclub". These girls' responses consisted of squealing answers that I could hardly understand. In summary, they threatened to kidnap young Grayson should he venture out on his own at any point for the next few years. So fellow Gothamite's, if he disappears this time, we'll all know just where to find him. Keep your eyes peeled Bruce and you too Richard." Zatanna read with a huge grin on her face. "Count me in on the kidnapping!" The girls all laughed at her comment. But Robin just rubbed his temples.

"Mmmmm! Check out those muscles." M'gann said with a blushing face as she stared at another photo. Robin sunk further into the couch letting the cushions swallow him up. Conner, who sat next to him, looked quizzically at his girlfriend before inspecting his own muscles. With a shrug of his shoulders, he returned his attention to the scribbly screen.

"être provoquants*, advertised by Richard Grayson is the best-selling cologne of the year. It is predicted that its demand will leave the shelves bare in a matter of weeks, or maybe days with the number of fans crowding the stores." The girls giggled again while M'gann dug in her purse. She then held up a small bottle of cologne. "Lookie what I got!" She wiggled it in her hand before spraying it in the air. The girls all sniffed the air and hunched down on the couch with lovestruck faces. "Man, that's wonderful!" They all said at the same time.

"Stupid hormones..." Robin muttered as he peeked at his teamates sniffing the air again.

"Wait, check this out girls!" Raquel shouted before yanking the magazine from Zatanna's hands. "Madam Penderguilly, who on several occasions hosted her charity events throughout Gotham said "Young Richard Grayson is such a darling boy. I just can't stop myself from pinching his cheeks everytime I see him!" Robin lifted his head from his hands and made a disgusted face at the floor while sticking his  
tongue out. None of the girls saw this for they continued focusing on the magazine while squealing again. However, Wally saw this reaction and burst out laughing again as he rolled from side to side still clutching his gut.

"Awwww! I wanna pinch his cheeks too!" M'gann shouted with a huge blush on her face. Robin's eyes grew wide and his hands flew up to cover his red cheeks. Wally chortled at this point. Tears falling from his eyes. How much more embarrassment could the poor boy take?

The next picture they oogled over was him resting his head on his arm. He was still in the V-neck. "Look at those big guns!" Artemis touched his biceps with her pointer finger.

"In a few more years our young Prince will be the most sought after bachelor in Gotham, maybe even the world. Unless the White Knight himself has anything to say about that." said Lois Lane from Metropolis." M'gann read after swipping the magazine from Raquel who was about to slap M'gann silly until Artemis quickly read another sentence.

"My Girlfriend, among every other girl in Gotham suddenly wants to marry that little..." said a local highschooler on his way to school." All the girls clapped their hands and shook in a huddled position as they screetched like banshies. At least that's was Robin thought.

"Do you really have to talk about this right now! Why can't we do something else." Robin squeaked in embarassment. Failing to hid his blush.

"What! He's young, sexy, and rich! What better combination is there. We'd be set for life." Zatanna exclaimed with her hands in the air and earning a groan from the boy as the color drained from his face at this phrase.

"Your just jealous that you don't have a fantastic bod like this!" Raquel mocked Robin while pointing to the pictures. The boy wonder only smirked. She didn't know how wrong she was.

Wally, somewhat calming down from his bout of laughter lay on the floor looking between Robin and the girls. A huge smile plastered on his face. "Hey girls, which one is your favorite?" he asked with a smirk seeing Robin's body stiffen at the question and give him a batglare. He had a feeling he knew which one it was. When Robin looked at them again, the girls were all grinning and pointing to the cover page. Robin face-palmed.

"I don't know whether or not to just maul him." Artemis breathed with a slight blush on her face. 'Bloody fangirls' Robin groaned again trying to decided the best maneuvers for evasive action. The next sentence however, caused Robin to stop all thought process and stare dumbfounded at the girls.

"It won't be long before Gotham City gets its newest playboy..." To his dismay, Zatanna just had to read it aloud. For at that exact moment, Batman entered the room. Upon hearing that sentence, he stopped dead in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at Robin, making the girls and Wally stop their laughter. Somewhere a thousand puppies just died. Conner, however, was unfazed by the moment of near-death experiences caused by the notorious batglare and continued watching the fuzzy screen.

The young boy now resembled another moose in the headlights as the temperature just dropped like 500 degrees . He whipped his ready-to-explode head around to see his mentor giving him THE batglare. Robin gulped before quickly jumping off the couch and running full speed out of the room and down the hallway with an angry Daddybats hot on his trail. The girls, broken from their shock went back to giggling and squealing about their unrecognized partner in crime fighting. Wally's hysterical laughter could be heard throughout the entire mountain for the rest of that day, while Robin had the pleasure of enjoying another mind-numbing 'Talk'.

ThE eNd

* être provoquants- French meaning "be defiant" and/or "be provocative"

So what y'all think? Was it good? Personally, I like the first chapter much better, but this one was enjoyable to write as well.

For anyone interested, I have a few more stories on their way. Some are more intense than others, In fact, one has a major twist at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have no control over Young Justice, except for my own fanfiction plots.

Enjoy!

**Photoshoot Chapter 3**

**By FanFicer21**

o0o

Dick stood outside the door, his hand on the knob as he hesitantly lifted it up. Taking a deep breath he opened his locker slightly at Gotham Academy. He purposely showed up late so he wouldn't get unwanted attention, like those rabid hormonal girls that trail him like a fox stalks a rabbit. He couldn't help a blush coming to his face remembering the previous day's events at Mount Justice. He groaned as he finished opening the door, and to his surprise a pile of pink, purple, and blue envelopes formed a pile at his feet. A look of absolute horror covered his features as he quickly looked both ways to make sure no one saw the letters. Nobody was in sight. Dick sighed in relief. Quickly shoving the envelopes in his back pack he grabbed his Calculus book for his next class. Shutting the door as quietly as he could he stalked down the hallway to his classroom, he had 5 minutes to make it to the empty room before the bell rang and all the students exploded into the hall.

Entering the room, he quickly took his seat by the window and looked out over the athletic field. In another building close by he saw a girl staring at him through the other window. Before taking her seat she blew him a kiss and winked, making him turn a shade of pink. Suddenly, footsteps snapped him from his thoughts. He noticed Barbara Gordon standing in the doorway. Her face darker than a tomato. The floor seemed really interesting as she stared at it, before tip-toeing into the room and taking a seat beside him.

"Hey Babs! What's up?" Dick asked his best friend cheerfully. Barbara only tilted her head down and brushed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear while trying to suppress a smile. When she looked up to meet his gaze she blushed even more when she was met with Dick stretching his arms above his head, his muscles bulged from beneath the dress shirt. She squeaked and looked away to hide her  
blush again.

"Babs?" Dick asked quizzically looking at the back of her head while letting his arms flop down onto his desk. She stiffened and suddenly turned around, her whole face a cherry red.

"IsawthemagazineDick!" She blurted out. Dick only lifted one eyebrow. He didn't have a clue what she just said. Barbara breathed deeply and exhaled. "I saw the...magazine..." she responded with a squeak as she watched his reaction. Dick's eyes widened before leaning over his desk and dropping his head onto his desk with a groan. "You too!" He moaned.

"Sorry! But I have to say, not bad on the bod!" She replied, her eyes trailed over his body while he wasn't looking. Jumping in his seat, he turned to face her with a flabbergasted expression. "BABS! Seriously?" Her response was cut short when the bell rang. Dick thought he felt his heart stop. This was the moment of truth. "Quick Babs! Hide me!" He said as he covered his face with his math book. "You've got to face them sometime. Might as well just get it over with." She said with an evil smirk.

"I hate you!" Dick hissed at her as people began filing in. Mostly guys at first. He secretly wished that all the girls were sick so they didn't come to school today. Tough luck there Dick. Then he heard it, the sound of giggles in the hallway. He slipped further into his seat to hide himself under his desk. Why me? He thought as the fan girls showed themselves. They stopped in the doorway, he could feel their eyes zeroing in on him. If only he was the Atom, he could just shrink down and run away. The girls giggled as they whispered amongst themselves. Plotting something no doubt, Dick thought as he watched them out of the corner of his eye. Whatever they were planning, it couldn't be good. While he was still the room he was safe. He just needed to find a quick escape.

All throughout the class period the sound of girls giggling and the jealous looks he got from the guys prevented him from concentrating on his work. So much so he getting a headache. Finally working up his courage, he stood up beside his desk.

"Excuse teacher, but can I use the restroom?" He asked as politely as he could without his head exploding. The teacher, who had been writing on the board just stopped and looked at him. "O-Of course Richard!" Nodding, Dick walked across the front of the room towards the door. He felt all the eyes in the room peering into his soul. As soon as he made it out the door, he looked both ways making sure it was clear before charging down the hall towards the only place he knew was safe, at least for now. Running into the boys bathroom he immediately checked if anyone was in there. Nope. Locking himself in a stall he sat there, contemplating a plan of action. He could call Bruce and have him come to the school to take him home. But then Bruce would just tell him to man up and deal with it. That, or give him another 'Talk'. Dick shivered at the thought. His mind was forever burned and he didn't think he could handle another lecture.

Dick stayed in the bathroom for the rest hour. As soon as the bell rang symbolizing lunch time, he ran out and blended in with the crowd. Babs would get his stuff for him, so he speed-walked down the hall hoping no girls caught sight of him, but we all know (me included) that girls' zero in on hot guys like moths to a bug zapper, am I right girls? Continuing down the hall, he noticed an open door. Taking the chance to get off the radar, he ran into the room and closed the door behind him. It should have been empty because he didn't hear a peep in the room, except for the muffled conversations of teens in the hall. Turning around with his eyes closed his released a breath he didn't know he was holding, opening his eyes halfway caused him to stop all breath. Because there in the corner of the room sat his friend and teammate, Artemis with the magazine and a sharpie in her hand. Her face held an evil smirk as though she just figured out a high class secret. Looking up to see Dick in the room, her smirk grew bigger. Dick noticed her eyes trailing up and down his body, making him feel really uncomfortable.

"I have to say, not bad Robin!" she said as she got up from her chair. The sharpie dropped to the floor, but she kept the magazine in her hand as she slowly walked towards him. Dick's eyes widened at her comment, _'Did she just call me..."_

"Yes, Robin. I figured out your little secret. It wasn't too hard, especially when I had a sharpie. See!" She held up the magazine showing the front cover of him with a drawn pair of sunglasses. Dick promptly backed away, remembering her comment the other day.

_Flashback comment_

_"I don't know if I can resist glomping him the next time I see him."_

_End Flashback_

Dick responded by backing up more towards the door. He had a choice to make now. Either he be attacked by 500 fan girls, or be attacked by 1 fan girl. Turning swiftly towards the door, he reached for the knob. He'd take the 500 any day if it meant escaping his blonde teammate.

"Oh no you don't!" Artemis barked as she dropped the magazine a charged at the boy. Grabbing his unoccupied wrist she dragged him away from the door and pushed him up against the wall. She took hold of his other wrist and pinned his hands against the wall on either side of his head. His eyes almost popped out of his head at the proximity they shared. Artemis's breath tickled his chin as she leaned in closer and closer. His breathing quickened until he felt her lips brush his gently, causing him to hitch his breath with a rising blush. Artemis enjoyed teasing the boy, she basked in his panic. Yet...she had an opportunity here, biting her lip she watched the boy somewhat relax as she backed her face away from his mulling the idea over in her head.

Dick released his breath and was about to speak until he felt her hands tighten around his wrists as she quickly dragged them up the wall until they rested about a foot above his head. 'Oh crap!' He thought as her face promptly flew back towards his, causing him to squeak when the force of her kiss pushed the back of his head uncomfortably against the wall. That's gonna to bruise. Her eyes remained closed, while his were popping out again. That is until his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out. His body went limp in her arms causing her to lose her grip on him and they both ended up tumbling sideways to the floor, her body on top of his. She was tempted to stay like that, but was stopped by the bell, signaling the end of lunch.

"Well, time for class!" She mumbled to herself. "I will see YOU later!" She patted his cheek before getting up and straightening her clothes. She was in the process of redoing her lipstick when the door knob turned. She quickly ran to pick up her sharpie and the magazine before head towards the door. His secret was safe with her.

The door opened to reveal Barbara. "Oh hi Artemis! Have you seen Dick? I didn't see him at lunch, and I wanted to make sure he was alright." She asked as the blonde who just reached the door. Artemis nodded her head towards the unconscious body of their friend laying awkwardly on the floor. "He's all yours!" Artemis laughed as she pushed her way out the door and down the hall. Barbara's gaze followed the blonde for a few seconds, before finding Dick again. '_What does she mean "He's all yours"?'_

Closing the door behind her, Barbara stepped into the room and walked to her friend. She couldn't help but laugh when she noticed lipstick smeared on his lips. Kneeling down, she pulled out a kerchief and whipped the makeup off. Then she re-situated his body so he wouldn't wake up with cramped muscles. His head was now laying on her lap as he trailed her fingers as much as she could with his gelled hair. Her eyes trailed over his face and a blush rose to her cheeks. Making sure no one could see, she slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. That was her first kiss and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

o0o

Voila! How'd ya like?


	4. Author's Note

**Hello Everyone! **

**Got some bad news for my Photoshoot readers. **

**I will be putting this on ****hiatus**** as I must focus on school work more than ever now. **

**When I get the chance, I will be working with more stories as even more ideas have popped into my head. They will be really good too. **

**Some will be more suspenseful than others. If you thought Photoshoot was good, wait until you read these bad boys (bad boys is my little term for awesome). **

**Please no flames :( I had fun writing this, but now my thoughts have been moving elsewhere. Not to mention the stress of college.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience! **

**Fanficer21 **


End file.
